


Night Watch

by Franbergh



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gen, namizo, zona, zoroxnami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franbergh/pseuds/Franbergh
Summary: Every night when everyone sleeping, one need to stay awake. Nami's problem might just a simple thing until some ignorance swordsman who always sleeping find it irritating. He just can't help but to help.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Night Watch

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally written in Indonesian language and first published in my account under the same name in fanfiction net
> 
> I still learn to write in English, so I think I can rewrite some of my old stories.

The night’s so clear with thousand stars scattering in moonless dark sky.

In a calm sea Going Merry floating steadily. The wind that night is calm the ocean almost look like enormous mirror below the ship. And the weather doesn’t really help, the air is quite humid and the temperature feels too hot for a certain orange haired navigator who’s sitting in Merry’s crow’s nest.

This is not her first time on night watch duty. The girls rarely have night duty, but for some special days like today when the boys use their almost every ounce of their energy to row Merry out from calm belt, Nami volunteer herself to stay awake for the night since she would be the best at detect anything strange in the ocean near calm belt.

Now the boy’s snore could be heard from her post up in crow's nest. So clearly in the quiet night.

Nami feel her sweat rolling down her neck and sigh.

“Aaaaahhh.. so hooot,” she’s waving her hand to fan herself. She put down her book and grab her empty glass then climbing down from her nest to refill her iced lemon tea from kitchen’s fridge. But when she’s down, some familiar scene from daylight greet her with a snore.

“So this is why the snore sounds so loud from above!”

The green moss sprawling in the middle of the deck. Just like he usually do on daily basis when he’s not busy lifting weight or picking a fight with their chef. He leave his shirt unbuttoned and leave his haramaki back in his closet. His body looks glistening with sweat and he’s carelessly sleeping in the middle of the deck. Knowing no one will walking around at night.

Nami sigh and walking cross the deck and casually stride over Zoro’s body.

“Oi!” he groggily grumble when he crack one of his eye open to see Nami walking above him with her clacking high heels.

He usually will make a little bit longer complaint, but tonight he's just too sleepy.

Picking a fight at time like this isn't a good idea unless he want Nami to drag his debt into the scene. A debt which he never know if he will ever be able to pay to the point he even doubt his bounty can cover it.

Nami fill her glass full with iced lemon tea and leave the kitchen to go back to the crow's nest. Her eyes land to the sleeping swordsman who doesn't move at all from his place.

Once again she stride over him and once again he lazily yell at her. "Oi!"

Nami sit comfortably in crow's nest and continue reading her book, sipping her lemon tea and munching some healthy night snack a la Sanji. In a few minutes, she run out her healthy night snack. So she climb back down.

The clacking sound of her heels can be heard moving across the deck. The green moss still lay in his place and Nami just too lazy to take detour, so she walk right to Zoro again and about to take a stride when he finally grab her leg. He look pissed and sleepy.

"How many time I should say don't stride over people!"

"So move! Don't sleep on the way!" She just left him to refill her snack in the kitchen. And Zoro just give up and moving a little bit far from Nami's route.

When Nami leave the kitchen, Zoro already snore.

Clack.. clack..clack..clack..

Nami return to her nest. Read her book, sip her lemon tea, eat her snack. A few minutes later she climb back down.

Clack..clack..clack..clack..

She walk across the deck, now’s restroom.

Clack..clack..clack..clack..

She return to the nest.

Clack..clack..clack..clack..

She refill her iced tea.

Clack..clack..clack..clack..

Now it’s her snack’s turn need a refill.

Clack..clack..clack..clack..

And Nami’s groan follow the thud sound of her left high heel falling and hit the wooden deck.

Clack..clack..clack..clack..

She walk crossing the deck to grab her high heel.

“Oi Nami! Stop going up and down!” finally Zoro can’t take it and angrily yell at her. And Nami just standing under the ladder and look at Zoro with pleading eyes.

“My sandal fell. And I need to refill my drink and my snack. I also need to go to restroom. Why are you sleeping here anyway?!” now she shifts the blame.

“Hah?! No one say I can’t sleep here. It’s too hot inside and everyone snores extra loud tonight. What are you doing up and down back and forth, your clacking heels noise really annoying you know! I just want to sleep!”

“Don’t you usually just sleep when Chopper and Ussop playing around and with Luffy’s noisy voice?!”

“That’s a nap. This is sleep!” Zoro yawn.

“Ha? What’s the difference?!” Nami grumble and leave Zoro to go to the restroom. Zoro sigh and return to his comfy position, ready to doze.

Clack..clack..clack..clack..

Nami return to the nest noisily. She just reach the nest when Zoro hear her sigh.

"Aaahh.. I forgot my snack," and she's climbing back down again but now she's startle to see Zoro standing at the bottom of the nest's ladder with his arms across his chest.

Zoro then grab Nami's arm and remove her from the ladder then he climb up the crow's nest. Nami just staring at him and when he climb down, Zoro casually hand her book and her iced lemon tea.

"Just sit down here! You don't have to go up!" then Zoro return to his sleeping post. Fully hoping now he can have noiseless rest.

Nami's about to yell at him but decide to do what Zoro suggested. So she turn her head to find some chair and she see a folding wooden chair in the corner.

She get there and pull the quite heavy chair from the corner with noisy scraping sound.

"What the hell are you doing now??!!" Zoro sprang awake with murderous glare at Nami who's dragging a folding chair.

"I wan't to put this in the middle,"

"Urgh.." Zoro groaning angrily but he just grab the chair and put it in the place that Nami happily point.

Along with the table.

"Thanks!" she's happily put a plate of snack and her refilled iced lemon tea in the table and sit comfortably.

"Yeah! Yeah! If you really that thankful, just please take off your high heels. They're too noisy!"

"Haaah? I'm not walking around the deck barefoot-" Nami staring down at her feet where Zoro just kicked his rubber flip-flop at her.

"Now please quiet!" Zoro return to his post for the umpteenth time and reeeeally hoping to have a quiet night for he's preeetty sure he already fixed Nami's problem.

In the other side, Nami smiled at her feet where Zoro's oversized flip-flop making a soft noise against the wooden deck. She drink her iced lemon tea and sigh.

_"Guess the weather's change. Much better."_

==^0^==


End file.
